


I'd Like A Pizza You (None Pizza With Left Romance)

by ashesrose



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: In which Magnus asks the pizza place for their "cutest delivery person" and an eyecatching girl with bright green hair arrives





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this prompt!! And I had to write fierrochase for it cause I love them. Props to @mortal-apollo on tumblr for coming up with the name of the fic!

Magnus had been drinking before he did it. Nothing heavy or anything, but enough to make a stupid decision or two. And damn, did he make a decision. Whether it was stupid or not, Magnus wasn't sure at first.

The thing was, he was alone at home and drinking. Therefore, he craved pizza. He grabbed his laptop and opened it, typing the pizza place's url into the search bar. He proceeded to order his favorite. Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. He entered his address and scrolled down to the complete order button when his eyes averted to a box just above it. The text next to the box read "requests." Magnus questioned whether he had any requests, before he smiled and started to type in the box. He wrote, "send your cutest delivery person." Proud of himself, Magnus pressed the button and smiled. Until, he realized what he did.

"Shit," Magnus whispered. The pizza place probably wouldn't go through with his request, but if they did that person would most definitely bring it up. Magnus was way too awkward for that. He was also terribly alone. He had Blitz, Hearth, and Sam, but he hadn't seen them in days. Actually, he hadn't even left his house in days and he was pretty sure that was why he'd been drinking.

Magnus laid down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on some crappy sitcom that he let play in the background, as anxiety crept up on him. He wasn't sure if they'd even send their "cutest delivery person." The one thing he was sure of was dammit, he wanted pizza and someone cute to eat it with, which may have lead to him making another stupid decision.

After what felt like forever, the doorbell rang. Magnus instantly sprang up and made his way to the door. Damn, he'd gotten up faster than Blitz when there was a sale at his favorite clothing store. Magnus reached for the doorknob, hesitant at first, but he then pulled it open. Once he saw the person on the other side, he froze.

The delivery person had Magnus mesmerized. Her hair was wavy and died a bright green color. Her eyes were two different colors, one dark brown, and one more of an amber color. She wore the pizza place's uniform, but he could make out a pink and green shirt under the apron. A button with the words "she/her" sat on her chest. Magnus assumed to let people know her pronouns, but despite her androgynous appearance, Magnus seemed to be able to tell before he saw the button. Magnus could feel the pace of his heartbeat begin to accelerate. He'd asked for their cutest delivery person. And damn, was she cute.

"Someone order pizza from the cutest delivery person?" The girl smirked. She held the pizza box in one hand and leaned to the side a bit. It was hard for Magnus to let out any words, still in sort of a trance from the girl. "What is it? The button? Yeah, I wear that or my he/him one depending on the day so customers don't ask me stupid questions."

"N-no it's not the button...," Magnus stammered. "Th-thanks for the pizza."

"So I guess you're satisfied with the choice of delivery girl?" The girl said. She winked afterwards, which caused Magnus's cheeks to flush.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Magnus blurted out. Now it was the girl's chance to flush a little. Magnus couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw that. She handed him the pizza box, and he gave her the money. Their hands brushed a bit, and Magnus felt his heart beat even faster.

Magnus thought for a moment. He was alone and hungry. He recalled the thought from a while ago. He wanted someone to eat pizza with. And so, he made another decision.

"So, I'm kind of...alone, and I was wondering if...well..y-do you want to share it with me?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, and then laughed a bit. "Is this your way of asking me out?" Magnus felt his ears turn red. "Unfortunately, I can't stop working to eat pizza with you, no matter how endearing your Kurt Cobain haircut is. But, I am off on weekends." Before Magnus could say anything, she pulled a pen out of her apron pocket and scrawled something on the pizza box.

"Oh...that sounds...nice," Magnus managed to get out.

"Well, I need to get back to work. See you later...," she stammered for a moment.

"Magnus."

"I'm Alex. And don't forget what I wrote on the pizza box Mango. Sayonara." And with that, the girl walked back to the car, leaving Magnus dumbfounded. Once the car drove away, he immediately turned his gaze to the pizza box and made out the messy writing.

"Here's to sharing a pizza in the future -The cutest delivery girl, Alex." Underneath that was her number. Magnus smiled to himself a bit. That's when he realized he hasn't made a stupid decision after all. Actually, it was a pretty great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, a kudos and comment would be pretty good and make me smile too :) (also tell me if I should write the pizza date)


End file.
